Tokyo Ghoul : Monster
by Noordeep
Summary: Ken Kaneki after being tortured by Jason for 10 days no stop is now powerful. He accepted his ghoul side and is going to join Aogiri to get even stronger in order to protect his loved ones. As the story goes he is over taken by his monster...


1\. The Departure

He took his step ahead under the shine of the moon and the smooth falling snow; The point sized snow kept falling on his dark pure black plane shirt. The half sleeved shirt covered his upper body. He was moving towards his new journey leaving Touka and others behind him. He knew that if he wants to save rather than being saved then he had to get stronger. Moreover, he had found out that they were suffering because of him, if he wouldn't be around them then they will be save. The pain Yamori gave him made him accept the ghoul self of his, so he relied on Rize's power. He drifted apart from his old friends (ghouls) with each step he took. Slowly he kept on walking ahead where the dead bodies of investigators rested. Red snow all around that scene, it was the blood of humans and ghouls which made the peaceful white snow to turn into bright red, just like those white flower in his mind which turned red. There were numerous dead bodies some of which were cut in half. Ken Kaneki didn't stop nor felt any discomfort in pushing his way through that mess peacefully. He had seen more blood in his last 10 days, when he was tortured to death by Jason. He pushed one dead body with his feet. "All dead." He whispered to himself.

**"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD EVERYWHERE!, EAT IT. EAT THEM!! EAT THEM ALL!! TO GET STRONG."** His inhuman (ghoul) self spoke to him. He bet down to his knees. He was sure hungry.

"I'm not like those other ghouls. However, if they are dead then I don't see anything wrong in eating them." He murmured, he held that dead bodies arm and pulled it right off and started to eat it, like a wild animal. He didn't stop on just eating that one dead body.

She stood there in the falling snow, remembering Kaneki's old self, a boy who liked books, innocent as he was all he wanted was happiness. However all he got was pain. She just saw him get vanished ahead in the fog, she wasn't even able to thank him for saving her life. She wanted to stop him from going away, but she was frozen. Touka hated herself for being weak, thinking that maybe Ayato was right. The mission of bringing back Kaneki failed as he had already lost himself. She turned around her short beautiful blue hair followed, hoping that everything would be fine with him, but she knew nothing would be. The Kaneki she knew was all gone, she could see that in his pale eyes when he saved her from his brother who almost killed her. "Dumb head Kaneki!" she said sadly.

The battle was over the one eyed owl disappeared in no time, returning back to his team. Hinami's cute face looked up to them with her hopefully eyes, trying to find Kaneki's face which she had known. From the right Touka stepped towards them sadly. Hinami looked at Touka's face and without anymore details she got too upset and started running towards Touka. She just passed Touka and kept on running saying, "I'll bring back Onii cha by myself." Listening to that slowly a tear rolled out from Touka's eyes to her cheeks. Yomo stopped Hinami from running, she kept on shouting, "Let me go!"

Yoshimura noticed that one of there team member wasn't present there."Where is Tsukiyama?" Yoshimura said.

He passed through the fog, he saw a blurry image of a ghoul feeding on a body. He pushed his way towards that scene. The image got clearer as he got closer, he saw a white hair guy eating the dead body of investigators. He recognized his face and said, "What a surprise Kaneki! Finding you on my way back. You have got new hair colour, it suits you and just by seeing you I can tell you changed a lot. I wonder if your taste changed to." His eyes widened with excitement.

**"LEAVE!!!"** a girl's voiced came out of him and it continued, **"You are so annoying."**

"Rize!!" Tsukiyama froze after listening those words out of his beloved Kaneki in the voice of Rize. "It can't be."

"She is inside of me." Kaneki spoke while rising up to his feet. "I am feeding right now, it would be good if you would just leave."

"NO!!! I WON'T LEAVE." He shouted and continued calmly, "Kaneki! We should leave now."

"You want to eat me, then you can go inside a white chamber it's still there. You can find your feast there." Kaneki pointed back at the destroyed building.

"That's not what I want Kaneki!" the purple haired guy shouted. "If you don't agree to go back then I will take you forcefully." He said angrily, releasing his bright blue Koukaku Kagune; linear metallic ribbon wrapped into flexible spiral around his arm. His sharp sword like blade was ready in action.

"As you wish!" Kaneki replied calmly while cracking his finger.


End file.
